istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Half-Giant
Contrary to popular belief, Half-Giants do not descend from some mythical giant. They are simply a human-like race that is typically 1-1/2 times as tall as most other races. Half-Giants are fierce warriors who can stand the bitter cold of the mountains and northern regions. The Half-Giants racial city is Mahagra. Attributes Racial Bonuses *Giant Daze: Giants can slam opponents in combat, slowing their attack speed. *Increased Health: Giants have more Health than other races. +110% base Health. Origins Half-Giants often speak of their genesis during the Age of the Dragon, far to the north on the continent of Trandalar. There, the Half-Giants had established a thriving civilization based on strength and honor. In order to survive the harsh winters in the distant north, only the heartiest of stock would survive. While it is entirely possible that the Half-Giants might trace their heredity through the legendary race of beings known as Giants, it is also possible that they simply are the product of their harsh environment. Historians speak of half-giants infrequently and only in combination with ships or war. For millennia, the Half-Giants of the distant north were great raiders and pillagers, sailing down from their distant lands in the longships, raiding coastal villages for food, women and prestige. Only in the last few centuries have half-giants abandoned their warlike ways and settled down into a more mundane and peaceful lifestyle. But their warrior instincts and their belief in strength and a "might-makes-right" attitude still remain buried deep within the essence of their being. Culture Half-Giant society stresses the judicious use of their tremendous physical powers, especially in regards to other races; this, coupled with their relative safe distance from the besieging of Aradoth by the Withered Aegis, has given the Half-Giants a pivotal role in the politics of the Living Races today. They very much represent a vast, untapped power that a unified Istaria might draw from to put down the rise of the Withered Aegis. Traits Physically, Half-Giants resemble large Humans. The typical Half-Giant can stand in excess of 1.5 times the standard height of a Human, and just as broad. The physical prowess of a Half-Giant is nearly unmatched amongst all the Living Races in Istaria. A Half-Giant's fair skin is thicker and more resilient than most of the other Living Races, as they are well-acclimated against the harsh climate of the winters of Northern Aradoth. Needless to say, the role of a Warrior is well suited to the likes of the standard Half-Giant. Half-Giants on average tend to focus more on physical endeavors rather than pure mental pursuits, but this does not mean that Half-Giant society is without their noted arcanists and scholars. Half-Giants are creatures of reason, patience, and focus; they seldom raise their dander, but when they do anger, they are quire formidable opponents. Beliefs Long ago the Trandalarans as they were then known worshipped the Mountain god, a deity who's name has been lost to history and who's place within or without of the Istarian Pantheon has long been debated by scholars. Centuries ago the Half-Giants abandoned their worship of the Mountain god and turned instead to Daggarth the Fierce and Niatha the Shrouded. The timing of their betrayal of the Mountain god coincided with the eruption of the volcano Katja, sending their lands into eternal night and forcing them to flee their homes for warmer climates. To this day the Half-Giant people worship no one, even Daggarth, but the punishment as they see it imposed upon them by the Mountain god has stuck with them and they feel the shame of their betrayal and loss of their homeland. Spoken Phrases, Utterings, Prayers, Curses *''By the Mountain!'' – Oblique reference to the Mountain God, used as an oath or an expression of surprise. Ex: "By the Mountain! Where did you find that?" *''House Elf'' - Refers to the historic practice of taking elven slaves during raids on Feladan. Elven slaves were prized for their longevity and were frequently maimed or hobbled to ensure they could not run away. Often used as a boast or demeaning threat. Ex: "Put up your fists and fight, little man. I need a new House Elf." *''Kion fire sale, Kion prices'' – Something acquired at a very low price or obtained for minimal effort, may or may not have involved theft. Reference to their ancestors' pastime of raiding & looting Kion. Ex: "Found it at the pawnbroker, and for Kion prices." *''On the ice'' – In trouble, experiencing severe misfortune, romantic problems. Ex: "Well, the girlfriend met the wife and I'm on the ice with both now." Early Concepts Early on in the development of Istaria: Chronicles of the Gifted, when it was still known as Horizons, Half-Giants were actually known as Giants. They were similar in appearance to the Half-Giants of today, but were depicted as being much taller; at least double the size of Istaria's humans. Concept Gallery File:Giant Concept Art.jpg|The official concept art of the Giants. File:Race Height Study Concept Art.jpg|Height study of all the planned playable races. File:Architectural Styles Concept Art.jpg|Architectural styles of all the planned playable races. Category:Races